The present invention relates generally to seal assemblies that allow for fluid flow while blocking certain particulate matter. More particularly, the present invention relates to dynamic seal assemblies formed by a pair of opposing surfaces capable of moving relative to each other.
Various dynamic seals of varying blocking abilities are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,006,982 to Whitlow et al., which is incorporated herein for all that it discloses, describes rotary shafts fitted with dynamic seals to prevent leakage of oil and other fluids between a shaft and an opening in an outer housing through which the shaft passes. Such dynamic seals have been provided in a wide array of configurations and formed from numerous different materials. In a common arrangement, a stationary ring is coupled with the housing and a rotating ring assembly is coupled with the shaft. The stationary ring and rotating ring are placed in sealing engagement with one another. A plurality of seals are positioned at several different locations, according to the configuration of the stationary and rotating rings, to prevent the passage of fluid or debris passed the stationary and rotating rings, either between the components themselves or the components and the shaft or housing. Commonly, these seals are comprised of an elastomeric material, chosen to provide adequate sealing engagement with the application of minimal pressure and expense. However, prior elastomeric seals for rotating equipment have been limited to relatively low maximum service temperatures. This has limited the use of common dynamic seal designs in particular applications that experience periodic to sustained temperatures in excess of the maximum service temperatures of conventional elastomeric/polymer materials. To overcome this problem, Whitlow et al. attempt to use metallic materials rather than elastomeric.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,629,594 to Sugimoto, which is incorporated herein for all that it discloses, discloses a lubrication structure of a generator motor, comprising at least two bearings rotatably supporting an input/output shaft of the generator motor, a gap provided between the two bearings, a cylindrical-shaped bearing attaching member attached to inner peripheral parts of the two bearings, and a through hole penetrating the bearing attaching member outward in a radial direction and opening in a position overlapping with the gap.
While using metallic materials and providing lubrication has helped, there is still a need for improved dynamic seals assemblies.